Hermione
by Helen Deadly
Summary: Os meus sentimentos foram inundados por Sirius – pelo seu cheiro, pela sua pele sedosa, pelos seus olhos cinzentos, pelas suas mãos que me apertavam no seu peito." - aos resistente dos ship SIRIONE


**Titulo: **Hermione

**Ship: **Hermione Granger/ Sirius Black

**Genero: **Romance/Drama - Lolicon

**Classification: **K+

**Disclaimer: **As personagens, sítios e ideia base citados pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K. Rowling e à W.B. Entertainer. Esta fanfic foi redigida para fins lúdicos e não monetários.

**N.A.:** dedico esta fanfic aos resistentes deste ship, que nunca desistirão de manter este casal vivo.

**Hermione**

- Hermione, estás bem?

_ Não, não estou._

- Eu já desço, Ginny.

Oiço os passos de Ginny a apressarem-se sobre o soalho de madeira d'A Toca, a regressar á sala onde estão todos – todos os sobreviventes da guerra. As minhas lágrimas começam a cair sobre a pia – o silêncio é tão grande quanto o buraco do meu coração que julgo conseguir ouvir as lágrimas a cair ao mesmo tempo que o meu coração bate.

Sinto tanto a sua falta.

Ele era um dos marotos, padrinho do meu melhor amigo Harry Potter, o tipo simpático que se ria de umas graçolas e contava umas também. Era o único que conseguia pôr Mrs. Weasley mal disposta e Minerva McGonagall ruborizada. Ele também punha Severus Snape fulo, mas esse é um feito de menor impressionismo.

Mas também era Sirius Black, o homem que ficava na ombreira da porta de uma saleta de Grimmauld Place enquanto eu lia um livro. Era aquele que se preocupava com a segurança de Harry tanto como eu – éramos os únicos que o víamos como um rapaz de dezasseis anos e não um super herói. Era aquele que cheirava a canela e menta e que tomava conta dos meus sonhos durante toda a noite, todas as noites.

Era a parte das minhas vinte e quatro horas que eu mais gostava – quando sonhava com ele. Quando o céu era azul e as flores verdes com Sirius a abraçar-me. Quando o mundo mágico era o mundo mágico quando Sirius me abraçava. Quando nos meus sonhos tudo era tão fácil, tão bom. E no entanto, nunca passaram de sonhos.

Até então.

Chovia torrencialmente numa das épocas mais intensas do ano – o Verão. Este foi especial. O melhor da minha vida.

Estava na biblioteca da mansão Black. Tinha-a descoberto á pouco tempo e estava fascinada a percorrer as estantes infinitas de livros sobre a mais negra magia, história e até mesmo sobre muggles.

Abro agora um pequeno parêntese:

_ Afinal, quem é Hermione Jane Granger?_

Apesar de toda a gente (ou pelo menos maioria) afirmarem com toda a firmeza que eu sou um génio, fria e arrogante, a verdade é que ninguém me conhece ao ponto de fazerem uma certa análise sobre mim. Apenas uma pessoa me conheceu bem ao ponto de me rotular com o nome que eu realmente sou.

Sou uma muggle normal – a única coisa que me faz inteligente é o facto de ser curiosa. Se não fosse a minha imensa curiosidade pela magia e por todo o que envolve a mágica eu não conheceria metade das coisas que conheço. Dá-me _prazer_ estudar.

Enquanto eu estava compenetrada naquele fascínio mágico pelos livros da biblioteca Black, alguém, encostado á ombreira da porta, suspirou. Lembro-me de me virar e deparar-me com aquela figura imponente. Sirius tinha o rosto oval, com a barba feita e o bigode arranjado, com os cachos do cabelo cor de chocolate a emoldurar-lhe os traços cínicos e rígidos que Azkban lhe confinara. Mas o sorriso quente estava lá, mais verdadeiro que qualquer outra coisa sólida naquele cómodo – um sorriso tão verdadeiro que chegava aos olhos cinzentos e os fazia brilhar.

Fiquei tão fascinada e estupidamente absorvida que devo ter corado quando ele soltou um daqueles seus risos semelhantes a latidos profundos.

- Precisam de mim? – perguntei, desviando o meu olhar do dele e, inconscientemente, retraindo o meu corpo contra a prateleira. Sentia as minhas bochechas horrivelmente vermelhas!

Ele sorriu. Parecia ter sorrido com uma piada privada.

- Não, não precisam, Hermione. Como estás?

- Como assim? Porque perguntas?

- Porque estamos em guerra… Pareces nervosa.

_Idiota!_

- Pois, sim… Estou preocupada. – menti, claro. Nem me lembrava tão pouco desse facto _nada_ importante. _Ironia_.

Ele riu, novamente.

- Não consegues mentir muito bem, sabias?

- Como?

Ele continuou rindo, como se eu fosse um palhacinho que acabara de cair. Senti-me humilhada mas não sei ao certo porquê.

- Sabes que eu sou um Legimens, não sabes Hermione?

_Sei?_

Depois, só me lembro de sentir o seu cheiro de canela e menta junto do meu rosto, o seu hálito morno e cálido a queimar-me o rosto, a dissecar-me os lábios, provocando-me. Estupidamente, não me movi. Fiquei estática, petrificada. O meu coração parou e o meu sangue deixou de correr nas minhas veias, apesar de o meu corpo ter sido percorrido por uma excitação trémula e desconhecida que produziu adrenalina suficiente para eu me manter desperta sobe aquele olhar sofisticado e incrível.

Sirius tocou-me o rosto com a palma quente da sua mão experiente, afastou umas mechas rebeldes do meu rosto ruborizado e, levantando-me o queixo, obrigou-me a olhá-lo.

- Tenho estado dentro da tua cabeça durante estes dois meses, Hermione. Peço desculpa por ter invadido a tua privacidade dessa maneira, mas, compreende-me, era-me difícil estar junto a ti e não poder sequer olhar-te como desejo.

- Não te estou a pedir justificações. Aliás, não te pedi nada, Sirius.

_ É errado. É tudo errado!_

No entanto, o meu corpo não se moveu da sua posição agora menos retraída, atraído pelo corpo viril de Sirius.

- Hermione… - sussurrou, com os olhos normalmente frios transformados em duas pedras brilhantes e preciosas. A sua voz era fraca e rouca e embargava-me os sentidos de nostalgia e saudade – saudade de uma coisa que nunca tive.

- É errado.

- Não, não é!

A sua convicção reconfortou-me. Tive vontade de chorar – senti-me infantil.

-Fecha os olhos. – pediu-me docemente.

Não consegui recusar o seu pedido, até porque as lágrimas ameaçavam aflorar-me aos olhos e eu não desejava que isso acontecesse na presença dele.

Depois, os meus sentimentos foram inundados por Sirius – pelo seu cheiro, pela sua pele sedosa, pelos seus olhos cinzentos, pelas suas mãos que me apertavam no seu peito. As lágrimas silenciosas rolaram dos meus olhos, aliviando-me de todo aquele sufoco que a vida me colocara sobre os ombros – um sentimento injusto.

Sirius nunca me disse o desejado _amo-te_ nem nunca me fez promessas. Chamou-me de _Hermione_, o nome que melhor me assenta – o que abrange todas as minhas qualidades e defeitos. E, apesar de nunca ter experimentado os seus lábios, de nunca lhe ter tocado como desejei, de o poder considerar meu, Sirius soube que o amava. Soube-o no momento em que começou a ler a minha mente, no momento em que eu ruborizei por estar na sua presença.

Mas, acima de tudo, ele soube que eu confiava nele no momento em que fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me protegesse nos seus braços.

Apesar de eu nunca mais receber um abraço reconfortante dele, sei que ao adormecer ele será todo meu - o seu sorriso continuar-se-á a abrir para mim e os olhos cinzentos continuaram a perscrutar-me docemente – porque ele amou-me.

_Ele amou-me. _

**SIRIONE (L)**


End file.
